un1fandomcom-20200213-history
Ty - supermodel, Cycle 1
Ty - supermodel, Cycle 1 ( ) was the first cycle of the Russian reality show on the STS TV channel, a competition of non-professional aspiring models for a contract with an international modeling agency, and a prize of $250.000. Fyodor Bondarchuk was the host of the show. Each episode the 13 chosen finalists, who lived together in the Novohotel in Moscow, faced different competitions in modeling, sports and entertainment with an elimination round at the end of each episode where one or more of them were sent home. When judges' favorite Sasha Oleynik placed in the bottom two in episode 4, she asked to be eliminated to free her to compete in a beauty pageant held at the same time - she was the reigning Miss Ukraine at that time - however when she was saved, Oleynik decided to quit anyway making room for Barbara Serova, who was not among the semi-finalists from episode 1. After the beauty pageant was over, Oleynik was allowed to re-enter the competition when her replacement was eliminated. Oleynik went on to achieve the second runner-up position on the show. The winner of the competition was 17-year-old Ksenia Kahnovich who has since gained a great deal of success as a model; she walked for big names such as Versace, Louis Vuitton, Christian Dior and Dolce & Gabbana in New York, Paris and Milan fashion shows. Episode Guide Episode 1 After casting calls all over Russia, the 20 semifinals arrive in the Novohotel in Moscow for their final audition in hopes of being one of the 13 finalists for the competition. After all the cellphones are removed, the girls prepare for the first test shooting in swimsuits with natural make-up and simple hair styling. After a brief individual interview, the girls await their verdict at the very first judging panel where the general consensus is that many girls proved to have a lot of potential and seem to be able to learn what it takes to survive in the modeling business. Olga Shekhereva is praised for the expressiveness of the mimicry of her face while Elena Umnova remains doubtful about her future in the competition due to her comparatively advanced age of 22 but sees a supporter in judge Tatiana Mikhalkova, president of the charitable foundation "Russian silhouette" who states that Umnova fits the two main things for her to be a professional model: face and figure. Both girls are sent into the next round along with 11 others to move into the model apartment in the Novohotel while seven hopefuls are eliminated. * Eliminated: Zarina Solovova, Olga Kashina, Anastasia Kharchenko, Ekaterina Oskina, Ekaterina Zaryvina, Nadezhda Pimenova & Elena Malchikhina Episode 2 *'First call-out:' Sasha Oleynik *'Bottom two:' Olga Sandrakova & Veronika Nedorub *'Eliminated:' Olga Sandrakova Episode 3 *'First call-out:' Ksenia Pirozhkova *'Bottom two:' Elena Umnova & Nastya Polunina *'Eliminated:' Elena Umnova Episode 4 *'First call-out:' Olga Shekhereva *'Bottom two:' Sasha Oleynik & Nastya Polunina *'Eliminated:' Nastya Polunina *'Quit:' Sasha Oleynik Episode 5 *'Entered:' Barbara Serova *'First call-out:' Barbara Serova *'Bottom two:' Ksenia Pirozhkova & Natalia Churayeva *'Eliminated:' Natalia Churayeva Episode 6 *'First call-out:' Ksenia Kahnovich *'Bottom two:' Nastya Salozubova & Olga Shekhereva *'Eliminated:' Olga Shekhereva Episode 7 *'First call-out:' Ksenia Kahnovich *'Bottom two:' Ksenia Pirozhkova & Veronika Nedorub *'Eliminated:' Veronika Nedorub Episode 8 *'Eliminated outside of judging panel:' Barbara Serova *'Returned:' Sasha Oleynik *'First call-out:' Sasha Oleynik *'Bottom two:' Ksenia Pirozhkova & Nastya Salozubova *'Eliminated:' Ksenia Pirozhkova Episode 9 *'First call-out:' Sasha Oleynik *'Bottom two:' Evgenia Tolstikova & Nastya Salozubova *'Eliminated:' Evgenia Tolstikova & Nastya Salozubova Episode 10 *'First call-out:' Ksenia Kahnovich *'Bottom two:' Yulia Oleynik & Yulia Vorobyeva *'Originally eliminated:' Yulia Oleynik Episode 11 Recap episode Episode 12 *'First eliminated:' Yulia Oleynik *'Second eliminated:' Sasha Oleynik *'Final two:' Ksenia Kahnovich & Yulia Vorobyeva *'Ty - Supermodel:' Ksenia Kahnovich Contestants (ages stated are at start of contest) Summaries Call-out order : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant temporarily withdrew from the competition : The contestant was eliminated outside of judging panel : The contestant was the original eliminee but was saved : The contestant won the competition * In episode 4, Sasha decided to withdraw from the show after Nastya's elimination to participate in Miss Ukraine. Barbara arrived to replace her the following episode. * In episode 8, Barbara was eliminated outside of judging panel. Since the show was short of one contestant, Sasha was allowed to return to the competition. * In episode 10, Yulia O. was originally eliminated, but the judges decided to keep her in the competition. * Episode 11 was the recap episode. Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1 Photo Shoot': Snap Shots *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot': Snow Queens in Swimsuits *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot': Russian jockeys in B&W *'Episode 5 Photo Shoot': Wildlife *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot': House of Couture *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot': In The Lake *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot': Cosmopolitan Covers *'Episode 9 Photo Shoot': Lingerie Shoot *'Episode 10 Photo Shoot': In the Streets of St. Petersburg Judges *'Fyodor Bondarchuk (Host)' *Elena Myasnikova *Tatiana Mikhalkova *Ellen Verbeek *Vladislav Loktev *Gianluca Causa Category:TV shows